gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sentinel (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und 1 Fahrgast) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Pegorino-Familie | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 310 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.600 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Sentinel-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Sentinel (dt. Wache) ist ein von Übermacht entwickeltes Coupé aus Grand Theft Auto IV, das hauptsächlich auf dem BMW M3 CSL basiert, aber auch einige Elemente des Lincoln LS aufweist. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern ist er nun ein Zweitürer. Neben der Standardversion kann man in Little Italy und Westdyke eine Mafia-Sonderedition antreffen. Sie unterscheidet sich vom Serienfahrzeug durch einen Lufteinlass auf der Motorhaube, einen Heckspoiler sowie Lamellen über der Heckscheibe. Dieses Sondermodell ist nur in der Farbe dunkelgrün (sieht man nur im richtigen Licht) unterwegs, es lässt sich aber bei Pay’n’Spray umlackieren. Das Spiel unterscheidet in technischer Hinsicht nicht zwischen dem Serienmodell und der Mafia-Sonderedition, das heißt, beide werden als „Sentinel“ bezeichnet und haben die gleichen Fahreigenschaften. Auffällig ist, dass die modifizierte Version den Schriftzug „Sentinel XS“ trägt, eine seit Vice City verwendete Bezeichnung für modifizierte Sentinels. Fahrbericht Der Sentinel hat eine sehr gute Performance. Der starke Motor bringt den Wagen schnell vom Fleck und auch die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Sentinel liegt weit über dem Durchschnitt. Er besitzt eine verhältnismäßig weiche Federung, was dazu führt, dass er sich in scharfen Kurven relativ schnell überschlägt. Auch sorgt die Federung dafür, dass insbesondere das leichte Heck des Fahrzeugs bei unebenem Boden geradezu über den Asphalt hüpft. Bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten verliert der Sentinel daher schnell die Bodenhaftung. Erfahrene Spieler können den Wagen jedoch sehr gut zum Driften einsetzen. Weiterhin ist auffällig, dass sich die Karosserie des Sentinel erstaunlich schnell verformt und sich die Räder entnervend schnell in den Radkästen festfressen. Trotzdem braucht es schon einige Frontalkollisionen oder Schüsse, bis der Motor den Geist aufgibt. Fundorte GTA IV und EFLC # Vor dem Tower des Francis International Airport, Dukes # Häufig in Alderney City, Alderney anzutreffen # Als Mafia-Modell häufig in Westdyke, Alderney und Little Italy, Algonquin anzutreffen GTA IV # Für Stevie auf einem Parkplatz vor dem Nordeingang zu den Docks in Normandy, Alderney # Während der Mission Hung out to Dry, hinter dem Vinewood Laundromat, Hove Beach, Broker # Während der Mission ...I’ll take her # Während der Mission Pegorino’s Pride # Während der Mission Out of Commission # Während der Mission Wrong is Right # Während der Mission Union Drive # Der Verbrecher Fernando Tisdel fährt einen Sentinel # Häufig in Hove Beach, Broker anzutreffen The Lost and Damned # In der Mission When the Blue Chips are Down, Berchem, Alderney # In Gangkriegen oft als Fahrzeug der Italienischen Mafia anzutreffen The Ballad of Gay Tony # Zweimal in der Mission Not so Fast — einerseits direkt zu Beginn gegenüber vom Hercules in Westminster, Algonquin und zum Anderen am Ende der Mission am Algonquin Heliport in dem selben Stadtteil Trivia * Die Mafia-Version des Sentinel trägt die Aufschrift „STD“ an den Türen. „STD“ steht in diesem Fall für „Sentinel Tuning Division“. „STD“ ist aber auch die Abkürzung für „sexually transmitted disease“ (dt. sexuell übertragbare Krankheit). * Die voreingestellten Radiosender sind Liberty City Hardcore und Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * Die Entwickler haben sich einen eher unschönen Fehler beim Heck des Wagens erlaubt, wird dieses nämlich zu stark eingedrückt erkennt man deutlich, dass die innere Textur des Kofferraums scheinbar in der Luft hängen bleibt. Galerie Sentinel Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht Sentinel Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Sentinel Stevie.jpg|Sentinel aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen Sentinel (GTA4) (XS) (front).jpg|Die STD-„Mafia“-Version, der Sentinel XS Sentinel-GTA4-XS-(Heck).jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht des XS Sentinel badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise en:Sentinel es:Sentinel fi:Sentinel fr:Sentinel it:Sentinel pl:Sentinel pt:Sentinel ru:Sentinel Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge